Pelleas' Rule
by Cresha162
Summary: Pelleas gave up his throne to Micaiah, and he is living miserably. Until one day he gets the idea to take it back. Having a somewhat Shakespearean plot, with all the drama and humor, Pelleas plots to get his throne back, and more! WARNING: Major spoilers!
1. Act 1, Scene 1

A/N: This is all horribly Shakespearian, and that's part of the comedic value. It's a failed attempt at Shakespeare, I wrote this after reading Julius Caesar in my English 10 class; and right after I beat Radiant dawn for the first time. I made it about a year ago, so its a late anniversary for this story. This is also my first uploaded story, so just try to bear with this chapter, it'll get better.

* * *

Act 1

_{Scene 1}_

_[Daein castle, in the throne room]_

Pelleas: *staring blankly as he stands next to the throne as Micaiah sits there all sparkly eyed*

Micaiah: *sparkly eyed* Pelleas, have I told you about _how __**special **__I am?_

Pelleas: *blinks* Yes, thousands, no _millions_ of times, your majesty.

Micaiah: *clearly wasn't listening* Hmm, well, let's see! First of all… I'm _**branded**_**, **a _**heron**_ at that!! I'm the _**true apostle!**_ I'm technically the Dark God!!! I have a birdy companion! I have beautiful silver hair that shimmers in the moonlight! I have a canonical romantic pairing! With Sothe!3 I'm the _**Queen of Daein! **_Everybody loves me! I helped save the _**world!!!**_

Pelleas: *blinks* Your majesty, I… am needed elsewhere.

Micaiah: Oh nonsense!!! I'm the _**Queen!!**_ It can wait!

Pelleas: Yes, your majesty. *blinks*

Micaiah: I also-!

Pelleas: Your majesty.

Micaiah: _Yessss?!_

Pelleas: Please, can I go?

Micaiah: Oh, you're boring! Go ahead.

Pelleas: Thank you, your majesty. [leaves]

Micaiah: *pouts* Maybe I _should_ talk about something else! *sighs*

[Out in the hallway, out of earshot]

Pelleas: Damn, life is boring… Maybe I shouldn't have given up the throne.

???: What seems to be the problem, my prince? *coming up behind Pelleas*

Pelleas: Mother? Err, Lady Amrita? I'm not a prince anymore, and you know I'm not your son. Besides, I thought you were leaving for Goldoa?

Amrita: Oh, Pelleas, even if you aren't considered a prince anymore you'll always be my little prince. I've already called you 'my son' for so long now. You are still my son, even if it isn't by blood.

Pelleas: … … … I… I… see.

Amrita: I will remain here, to watch over you, my Pelleas.

Pelleas: Lady Amrita… I… don't know what to say… What of your true son-?

Amrita: He hasn't needed me for years… He won't need me sticking my nose in now.

Pelleas: I am… not sure how to feel…

Amrita: Be happy, feel proud.

Pelleas: Yes, Lady Amrita… I am… happy. Come to my right side and walk with me to my errands.

Amrita: Right, my Pelleas.

[Exeunt Pelleas and Amrita]]

[End Act]


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

A/N: This is where Edward starts getting out of character, for some reason, Eddie turned evil… I can't figure out why… oh well on with the story.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

{Act 3}

[Enter Edward and Pelleas into Throne Room]

[Pelleas with his back turned to Edward]

Edward: Yo! Pelleas!

Pelleas: *jumps and turns to look at Edward* Oh, Edward… its you.

Edward: Why do you look so down in the dumps? You've been staring at the throne and sighing miserably for the past, oh… half hour.

Pelleas: Ah… n-no reason really.

Edward: *darkly* Are you… regretting a bad decision…?

Pelleas: I wouldn't say it was a bad decision, Edward… It was a decision that I made for the best.

Edward: Well… do you wish the people of Daein loved you as much as they're… Priestess of Dawn? *slowly circles around Pelleas* You'd give just as much as she would for Daein, but maybe… you'd give even more for Daein. Am I right, Pelleas?

Pelleas: … I-I would.

Edward: *acting as if he's in deep thought* Hmm, who's next in line for the throne, if an _unfortunate_ event occurred to the lovely Maiden of Dawn?

Pelleas: I-I am…

Edward: Think, Pelleas, think! What _unfortunate _event can happen to the lovely fifteenth Queen of Daein? Or would it be the Queen of Dawn? Hmm… what could happen?

Pelleas: *getting angry* I'd _never-!!_

Edward: Hey, hey, hey-! _Think_ about it before you completely object to the idea. You wouldn't have to be the one to cause the unfortunate incident! Look at your resources, make it look like a... _bloody _accident. No one will suspect you, Pelleas, of murder…

Pelleas: …

Edward: Think about it, that's what you want, right?

Pelleas: I think I hear Lady Amrita calling… *goes to leave, but Edward blocks his way*

Edward: You know Amrita would do anything for you, right.

Pelleas: … … … Excuse me. *pushes past Edward and leaves*

Edward: I hope you take my advice.

[Exeunt Pelleas]

{End Scene}


	3. Act 1, Scene 3

A/N: I told you Eddie was out of character, didn't I? I have a fascination with developing wicked personas. ^_^ Now Pelleas will begin to show his true colors as well. Evil consciences rock, don't they?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Scene 4}

[Enter Pelleas, in his room]

Pelleas: (I-I don't want power… I'm glad Micaiah is the Queen, really, I am.)

???'s voice: (What _unfortunate _incident could befall the Queen? _Think Pelleas!_ _**Think!)**_

Pelleas: (I-I don't want that! I _don't!)_

Voice: (You'll give in to your desires _sooner _or later.)

Pelleas: _(Shut up!_ Just _**shut up!!**_ Leave me _alone!)_

Voice: (You'll need further convincing… I'll stop by later…) *footsteps can be heard growing fainter as they walk away*

Pelleas: … … …

[Later]

Pelleas: (I haven't heard my evil conscience for a while… stupid Edward… making my evil conscience act up…. He doesn't know how long it takes me to settle it down.

But… the throne…

Voice/Pelleas: _My_ throne.

Pelleas: Oh to hell with it! I've made up my mind! Ha, ha, ha, ha….

{End Scene 4}  
______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: In all honesty I couldn't tell you why there was an evil conscience, I made this over a year ago and I personally don't remember this scene. But Fire Emblem and Shakespeare on the brain make an interesting mix. I was on a roll when I made this, phew… I can hardly even keep up now.


	4. Act 1, Scene 4

A/N: Now for the moment of truth… What we haven't all been waiting for, but let's do it anyway! Wh00t!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Scene 5}

[Enter Pelleas, Amrita, and Micaiah]

[In the throne room]

Micaiah: Pelleas? You wished to speak with me?

Pelleas: Yes, your majesty, I do.

Micaiah: Pelleas, you don't have to call me that! Call me Micaiah! We're past that!

Pelleas: My apologies, Micaiah.

Micaiah: Don't apologize!

Pelleas: Hmm… well I was thinking, who would be next in line for the throne if something bad were to happen, prematurely, I mean?

Micaiah: Hmm… well I guess it'd be you since you have the most experience… but… why do you ask?

Pelleas: I just felt like I needed to know, that's all.

Micaiah: Do you have any problem with the arrangement, Pelleas? Did you want someone else in line for the throne instead?

Pelleas: *darkly* No, that arrangement is… perfect.

Micaiah: *scared* Pelleas? Your mind… it is filled with ill will! Guards, come to my aid! Guards!

Pelleas: Mother, do it now! Strike her in the heart!"

Amrita: *unsheathing a dagger* As you wish my son! *runs to Micaiah and stabs her in the chest*

Micaiah: Agh! P-Pelleas… you… of all people… I-I thought I could… That I could-!

Amrita: … … … *pulls the dagger out and drops it*

Micaiah: *falls on her knees, holding her wound and looks at Pelleas with eyes full of heart* P-Pelleas… *collapses* You… you… won't get away with this! *goes limp*

[Guards 1, 2, 3, and 4 rush in, their lances ready]

Guard 1: Queen Micaiah!

Guard 2: My Liege!

Guard 3: *aiming his lance at Amrita and Pelleas* Which one of you scumbags did this?!

Guard 4: You'll pay!

Pelleas: It was… Lady Amrita.

Guard 3: Seize her! *grabs Amrita roughly*

Amrita: P-Pelleas! Y-you only meant to use me!?

Pelleas: Take away that murderer; she was going to kill me as well!

Guard 3: I'll lock her up; nice and tight! Come on, you! *takes Amrita away*

Amrita: Pelleas! Why?! I'm your mother; I'd do anything for you, why would you betray me?! *taken away*

[Exeunt Amrita and Guard 3]

Pelleas: … … …

???: Micaiah!

Pelleas: ?!

Sothe: Micaiah?! *sees her* No! *rushes over to her, shoving Pelleas out of the way*

Pelleas: *falls to the floor* Oof!

Sothe: *holding Micaiah and trying to shake her awake; however in vain it may be* Micaiah! Micaiah! No, Micaiah! No…

Pelleas: *feigning innocence* I-I don't know what happened… I just got here as Amrita planted the dagger into Micaiah's heart!

Sothe: *clearly wasn't listening* I knew it! I told her it wasn't safe for her to become the Queen! I… I knew it; *talking to Micaiah* I told you it wasn't safe…

Pelleas: I-I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I-I couldn't save her; I couldn't stop Amrita!

Sothe: Couldn't stop…?! _**You! **_*puts Micaiah down gently and stands up to face Pelleas* You told Amrita to do this; didn't you? She wouldn't have done anything like this without cause, and you were that cause! *grabs Pelleas by the collar and lifts him clear up* You had Micaiah killed so you could become king!

Pelleas: Heh, good deduction, Sothe. But unfortunately for you, my dear Sothe; I'm the king now, I have rule, I am law. Guards!

Guards: Yes, your majesty?

Pelleas: *shoves Sothe away* Get this rogue away from me! He helped in the assassination of Queen Micaiah!

Sothe: You lying piece of-! *gets grabbed roughly by the guards* Let go of me! If you want to want to arrest someone arrest that scumbag! If you were intelligent you'd put two and two together to figure out just who exactly-!

Guard 1: Silence! *punches Sothe in the abdomen*

Guard 2: Are you trying to kill our only other hope?

Guard 4: Take that scumbag away!

Sothe: Ugh… You'll _pay_ for this, Pelleas; _**you'll pay!!**_

[Sothe is dragged away by Soldiers 1 and 2]

[Exeunt Sothe and Soldiers 1 and 2]

Pelleas: … … …

Guard 4: I can't believe it; our Queen was killed the moment we turned our backs… how disgraceful we are. *kneels in front of Pelleas* We will keep a much better eye on you, your Majesty, to ensure this never happens again.

Pelleas: You sure have a lot of faith in me, I wonder why?

Guard 4: One chosen by our late Queen is surely the best of the best. She knew you would take good care of us; and she would've wanted the best for Daein, I trust that is why she chose you.

Pelleas: … … …

Guard 4: *stands up* Now we must hold a funeral for our Queen. *walks over to Micaiah's body and picks her up, wrapping her in his ornate cape* I'm sorry you were left on the floor for so long, My Queen. *turns to Pelleas* Excuse me. [Leaves]

[Exeunt Guard 4]

Pelleas: … … …

???: So you really did it, huh?

Pelleas: *unsurprised* Edward.

Edward: So… was it really worth it?

Pelleas: ….

Edward: ???  
Pelleas: *turns away from Edward and looks at the throne*… … …

Edward: Did you… did you think it through first? Isn't it a little too late to have regrets about this now?

Pelleas: It was… … … _**more than worth it.**_

Edward: *relieved* Excellent, I'm glad to here it turned out well. Now if you'll excuse me. [Exits]

Pelleas: I… I did something so… horrible! Something so blatantly horrible… and I… and I… I got away with it!! Scot-free! Nothing happened to me! Ha, ha, ha! That…that was amazing! … … …  
I wonder what else I can get away with; I'll just have to see, won't I?


End file.
